


Pokémon mystery dungeon: new light

by Bandanariolu



Series: Mystery dungeon [2]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Characters from previous fic, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Hero is innocent, Misadventures, Rescue team, Short Chapters, feelings are never noticed until later, scarves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu
Summary: so... this is a sequel to my 1st pmd fanfic! Enjoy!





	1. Meeting Gia

“ augh…” I mumbled

“ woah! Are you ok?” I was slowly lifted up, by a figure I couldn’t see. “ what’s your name? I’m Gia.” The figure said, “ I’m… Cali…” I Said, “ but… where am… I?” I asked, I suddenly opened my eyes. There was a zoura in front of me! “ what!? Arnt you… a Pokémon? Does that mean that I’m one?” I Said

 

“ yes, you are.” Gia Said, i went to a clear lake and staring back at me was… me, but…. an eevee?

“ is this the Pokémon world?” I asked, “ yes… and because you are very confused, I assume that you are from the human world, and the messiah?”

 

“ what…?” I questioned

 

“ would… you like to live with me? I know you will be in danger in this world, Cali.” Said Gia.

 

“ I guess I really don’t have anywhere else to go…” I Said, “ but, why did you say I would be in danger?” I asked, “ well… apparently, people arnt too excited about a new messiah. They say they wasn’t to kill you.... I do not know why. Just… follow me!” She said,  
I walked behind her, eventually we got to a small house, with a hay bale inside, along with some apples and Berry’s, along with some orbs and… seeds? 

“ it’s… nice…” I Said, I didn’t have anything else to compare it to, though.

“ thanks.” I noticed her blush.

“ let me get this set up for you.” She put another hay bale next to hers. 

“ here” she said, I yawned, “ thanks, Gia! Night!”

“ goodnight, Cali” Said Gia.

 

I fell asleep


	2. Other places

I woke up, but… apparently I’m the messiah, but …. Pokémon want to… kill me? 

...Weird.

 

“ morning, Cali!” Said Gia, “ morning!” I Said, “ so…. what else is in this world?” I asked, “ would you like to go to post town? That’s the closest place to where we live” Said Gia

“ sounds fun!” I Said, it would be nice to find out about this brand new world!

After a bit of walking we arrived in post town!

“ this is it…” Said Gia, plainly, she must come here a ton.

“ wanna go get food at the inn?” Asked Gia, I didn’t realize it, but i WAS pretty hungry.

 

There was a swanna at the inn desk/ counter thing. But… how did I know what Pokémon she was? I guess it was just Pokémon knowledge.

 

The swanna smiled at us, “ hello Gia! Who’s your friend?” 

“ I’m Cali!” I said, swanna Said, “ eevee’s are rare around these parts, where are you from?” I froze up, Gia leaned in close to swanna and said, “ Cali is the messiah”

“ oh! I won’t tell anyone” Swanna reassures us.

“ what would you like to eat?” Asked swanna, “ I’ll have an apple and Oren berry juice” Said Gia, I nod, I’ll have the same” I Said

Gia spoke up, “ and… can we stay here for a couple of days?” 

“ oh yes!” Gasped swanna.

It was… kinda weird. Even with me losing my memories and being new to this world, Gia was a kid, and I am a kid, and kids don’t live alone… and also apparently she comes a lot… and we’re staying in the inn for a few days… I decided to ask her about it.

“ um… Gia…?” I Said, “ why… do you live alone?” I asked

“ well… a few years ago, well… squares appeared… if you touched them, you would die…. and… my parents… not knowing… they…” Gia started to cry.

“ oh! I’m… sorry!” I Said 

“ well… it really nice to live with you.” Gia Said

“ thanks!” I sipped my juice, it tasted… amazing!

After talking a bit, I Said to a hypno, “ why do people want to kill the messiah?” I asked, the hypno Said, “ well… maybe this time, killing them will cure the world, no body ever tried it!” He laughed.

“ alright…” I walked away.

 

“ Pokémon have been… become… more violent recently…” Said Gia, “ I think it might be dark matters return.dark matter is a collection of every Pokémon’s negative thoughts, that became powerful.”

“ hmm…” I pondered, it would make sense…

“ should we… explore town before we go to sleep?” I Asked

“ sure, if you want” Said Gia, in the middle of the town, we saw a haxourus and a riachu. “ hi!” I walked up to them

 

“ oh, hi!” The riachu Said, What is your name?” She asked, “ I’m Cali!” I Said, “ and this is Gia!” “I’m Mira!” Said the riachu  
“ and I’m axel!” Said haxourus. 

 

“ see you later!” I waved, a while later, we went on a hill, and as we looked up at the stars, Gia leaned in me

“ you tired?” I asked

 

“ um…” she blushed. “ yeah. Let’s go to sleep.”

A while later, we arrived at the inn, and went into our beds.

 

“ night Gia!” I Said

 

“ night, Cali…” Said Gia, and we fell asleep.


	3. Team scarves!

The next morning, Gia woke me up,” morning, Cali! I was thinking...and last night I ran out to get you something… here!” She said, nervously.

There were two matching blue scarves.

“ do… you want one?” Gia Asked 

 

“ yeah!” I Said, picking one up, and Gia picked one up too.

“ so, this is like… a friendship sign?” I Said

“ yeah… friendship…” Said Gia 

 

In the middle of the town, we saw a sign that said something about… rescue teams?

 

“ what’s that?” I asked

 

“ let me see…” murmurs Gia, “ save Pokémon and meet new friends… get rewards and go on adventures.

 

“ that sounds… awesome!” I Said

“ do you wanna make one?” I asked

“ sure!” Said Gia “ it says to sign up with dugtrio”  
a Pokémon pops up from the ground.

“ so you want to start a team?” He Asked

“ yes” Said Gia 

“ ok, what’s the team name?” Dugtrio Asked.

 

“ we didn’t think about that…” sighed Gia, as she looked at me

“ what do you think, Cali?” She asked

“ how about… team…” I looked at my scarf  
“   
“ scarves?” I Said

 

It kinda fit!

“ that’s… great!” Said Gia

 

“ alright then. Here is your map, badges and bag” Said dugtrio

“ you are now registered as a rescue team! Your home will be your base!” Dugtrio popped underground.

 

“ yeah!” I Said

“ we’re now a real rescue team!”


	4. The ones that oppose

The next morning I woke up Gia with a start.

 

“ ok… ok… I’m up.” Said Gia Said, groggily.

 

“ sorry! I’m just… excited!” I laughed 

 

As we walked downstairs, to the restaurant part of the inn, I asked swanna something 

 

“ are there any rescue missions available?” 

“ yes! On the billboard outside!” Said swanna.

As we both looked outside, we heard a houndoom and mightyana talking…

“ I heard the messiah is in this town” one of them murmured 

“ yeah.” Said the other one, “ we need to find them, and expose them! Then we can go through with our plan!”

 

I looked down at my paws and walked to the billboard.

“ don’t worry about those two, it’ll be fine!” Reassures Gia 

We looked through the jobs and chose a mission where we needed to find pichu’s item.

 

At the end of the dungeon, there were the two Pokémon from before!

I gasped

 

“ what’s wrong? Is it because we got the item first?” Teased houndoom

I guess they didn’t know I was the messiah… or did they? 

Gia spoke to them

“ oh, eff off” she said to thee two Pokémon, that was the closest thing to a swear I heard her say… yet

“ oh! The little girl has a potty mouth!” Said mightyana

 

“ I guess you wanna fight?” I asked

“ gladly!” The two Said 

Both of them ran at me, with a attack ready

 

“ and… we know who you are! And what you are!” Houndoom Said

I gasped

I saw Gia jump in front of me, and… she fainted!

 

“ oh no!” I Said, what do I do?

I quickly got Gia and teleported back to the inn with my rescue badge.

 

“ what happened!?” Gasped swanna

“ erm…. these two Pokémon… they knew… and they attacked me, but then Gia jumped in front of me, to make sure I didn’t get attacked, and then fainted…

 

“ oh my… let me get her all comfy!” Said swanna.

A few hours later, Gia rose up, and I ran up to her.

“ your awake!” I Said

“ heh, yeah. Did you make it out alright?” Asked Gia 

“ yeah!” I Said

“ that’s good” Gia responded

“ but now that they know I’m the messiah… wont they tell Pokémon?” I asked 

 

“ yes, but I will stand by you, no matter what.”

“ erm… thank you!” I Said 

 

“ but… how would killing a messiah save a world… if a messiah is supposed to save it?” I asked

 

“ like I said… I don’t really get the reason behind that belief” responded Gia 

“ should we go down to the restaurant for a dinner?” Asked gia

 

“ sure!” I Said, I got a pecha berry and Oren berry mix, along with apple juice

 

A while later, we went back upstairs to bed.

 

“ goodnight, Cali!” Said Gia 

 

“ night, Gia!” I Said, as I went to sleep


	5. Run away

“huh!?” I Said, I was floating in the air, and across from me was a darkrai.

 

He went to attack me. And… another Pokémon appeared! It was.. cresselia!

She took in the attack!

 

The cresselia looked over at me

 

“ Cali! Your adventure is going to begin very soon! You must be prepared!”

 

I was shaken awake by Gia. 

“ Cali! Are you ok?”

 

I got up

“ yeah! I’m fine!” 

 

We went outside, to see a group of Pokémon in the middle of town

 

“ what’s going on?” I asked

A ducklett pointed at me

 

“ you! You are the one who will doom our world!”

Gia spoke up

 

“ so… you think a savior will doom our world?”

A flareon spoke up too  
“ I mean… the other times the messiahs ‘ saved the world’ more of them just kept coming! And I can believe you are siding with this beast!”

There were shouts of “ traitor!” From the crowd

 

“ oh jeez…” I said to myself.

 

Gia grabbed my paw, and ran out of town, far away from her house, and eventually we stopped

 

“ where are we?” I asked

 

“ I… don’t know….” she panted

 

“ but… now those Pokémon… they want to kill you too!” I Said

 

“ yes, but I said I would stand by you, yeah? And I’m gonna make any needs that need to be done to make sure that you are safe. We must save this world!”

 

“ oh…” she really would sacrifice herself for me? It was… strange. Now Gia is an outsider in her own home…

 

“ should we search for food?” I asked

“ yes.” Said Gia “ this bag of food swanna gave me won’t last forever. She must have know what the Pokémon were going to do.”

“Oh…” I Said, after getting another bag full of Oren Berry’s we set up a fire.

“ this is strange…” I Said “ this… world wants me to die. How can I win?”

 

“ well, not everyone wants you to die” Gia Said 

 

“ that’s…” I Said

“ and also, there’s a whole rescue team based on…. killing you” Said Gia 

“ um… thanks for… the info” I Said

“ should we get to sleep?” Asked Gia

 

“ sure!” I Said 

We both fell asleep together next to the fire


	6. Captured

I heard some wrestling noises, and later woke up somewhere unfamiliar 

 

“ Gia!?” I shout, as the room was very dark

 

“ I’m… here, but… where are we?” Gia Asked

 

“ I don’t know!” I Said

 

I stand up, and try to walk, but I couldn’t move!

 

“ do… do you think anyone captured us!?” I asked

 

“ yes” Said Gia, simply 

I shouted out 

The houndoom and mightyana walked up.

 

“ it’s you!” I Yelled

“ yes…” Said houndoom 

“ do you know where you are?” They both ask

“ no… but I think I know what’s… going to happen” I start to cry, unknowingly 

Suddenly, I see a shadow ball aimed at the two villains, who passed out

 

“ this can buy us time to think of how to escape” Said gia

“ a...alright” I sniff

“ we seem to be tied to some kinda piller” I Said

“ ok! Here’s the plan!” Said Gia 

 

“ when the two Pokémon attack us, they’re gonna kill us, so the ropes will break! And then we lean down and run!” Gia Said

 

And just like a que, houndoom and mightyana attacked us, as we went down, and ran.

Not knowing where to go


	7. Pokémon square

The next morning, I woke with a start

We had to get going.

“ c’mon, we have to leave!” I Said to Gia 

“ your right, let’s go” Gia Said

We packed up our food and headed out.

 

After a bit of running, we saw a small town, with a sign. It said “ Pokémon square”

 

Should we rest here?” I asked  
“ yep.” Gia responded 

As we walked in, Pokémon looked at us, and a maganeuim and delcatty walked up to us. 

“ hello, do you need a place to stay?” Delcatty Asked 

“ yeah! How did you know?” I responded 

“ well… I haven’t really seen you around here” Said maganeum

Gia sighed. “ that makes sense”

 

“ here…. you can stay at an inn owned by dewott!” Said delcatty

I saw Gia start to tear up.

“ he-hey! It’s gonna be alright!” I reassured her

 

“ yeah, hopefully…” Gia responded 

“ we’re here!” Said delcatty “ you guys stay for the time being!” 

 

The two walked off.

The inn was very large. And pretty old looking too. Maybe it was a family business?

There was dewott! Behind the desk.

“ hello…” she said, sounding bored

“ could we get a room?” Asked Gia 

“ yeah… sure.” Dewott Said

I handed her the money, and me and Gia ran upstairs 

“ um…” murmurs Gia 

“ your… the first friend I’ve ever really had.” Finished Gia

 

Woah

Was that why she would sacrifice her life for me?

It was… strange 

In the hallway, I heard some Pokémon talking

“ yeah! Apparently the messiah is is Pokémon square! We should find ‘em!”

“ oh… arceus” murmurs Gia 

“ we would have to get going in the morning” I point out 

“ yeah… so we should get good rest tonight” Said Gia

I yawned, “ true. I’m going to bed, you too, Gia?”

 

“ yeah.” She nods, as we jump into our beds and fall asleep


	8. talking it out

as we kept running, I asked, " where are we going?!"

" I really don't know" responded gia 

I sighed, where were we? 

 

" cali... I just want you to know. I will sacrifice myself for you"

 

" why?!" I gasped

" because! your the messiah!" said gia " and... if I needed to save the world by doing that, I would"

I heard her mutter stuff under her breath, but I didn't know what it was.

 

so... apparently the Pokemon in this area don't know what I looked like, so me and gia could blend in.

 

I went up to a charazard on a street nearby

" hey... is this a place for Pokemon who believe in ending the messiahs life?" I asked

charazard nodded

he spoke up " Pokemon think dark matter is sealed within the messiah. that is true"

gia sadly nods at me

charazard continued

" so. we shall kill them"

we walked away.

 

" im... afraid" I admitted

 

" I-i understand...." said gia

I spoke up, " what does dark matter... do?"

 

" nobody is sure. but I do know that if you absorb enough... you will die. and once you absorb even a little... strange things will happen"

 

" oh..." I said

she saw my look and said " hey! cheer up!" she smiled, " I mean... you haven't passed out or anything yet, yeah?"

I nodded

" yeah... but... still..." I mumbled

" Its weird... we met only a week ago, but we have been through so much..." I said

 

" yes. this world... is.... even being a native, its weird."

a jigglypuff tapped us " look! yveltal is here!"

the legendary Pokemon spoke " the messiah WILL be ended in the next 5 days. I promise you that"

 

maybe he didn't even know, but he glared right at me.

I felt dark matter come upon me.... I don't even know how

the last thing I saw was Gia's face


	9. preparing

my eyes were closed.

 

I heard gia crying

" cali! please... wake up!"

I breathe heavier.

and stand up.

Gia's face lit up

 

" cali! you are awake!"

 

" we have to kill yveltal" I said, determined.

 

" what?! how?!" asked gia, shocked

 

" just... lets go to the area where we were before! or... maybe his throne room or something...." I said

" but, you'll die because of dark matter's power!" gia yells

 

" I know" I said, calmly

" if this will erase dark matter for good, that is alright" I admit

 

" okay..." said gia

" lets... go..." she mumbled

 

" hey! its really gonna be okay!" I tried to cheer her up.

after a bit of walking, we got into yveltal's cave.

"yveltal!" I yelled

 

" I'm here to kill you!" 

gia looked at me, scared.

he scoffed

" why?"

 

" because you ARE dark matter! and... I'm the messiah. once I kill you, the world will be safe"

yveltal laughed.

" if you are the messiah, then. gladly.

me and gia ran to him

the final battle began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... to stay with traditionalstuff, the final fight and goodbye will be written at like, 11pm


	10. the final battle

I see gia use shadow ball, as I use quick attack.

how... can I win this?

I throw a blast seed

suddenly, I see parts of the floor turn red, so I go to a whiter spot on the ground.

 

suddenly, spikes rose from the red spots

I used swift, and gia used fury swipes.

I used tackle, and gia used return, and I saw that it did a ton of damage

 

yveltal used razor wind

 

we had half of our hp left

 

I quickly used bite

 

and gia used dark pulse

 

suddenly! yveltal flew to me, claws out! suddenly gia used protect

 

and then, gia used night daze, and I used double edge.

suddenly, yveltal fell!

 

" you... have won... but..." he gave a weird smile

" you know what must happen now!"

he... exploded...? into a dark mist

I walked up to it


	11. a surprise

I walked up to the purple mist ( dark matter)

I went... into it. it started going into my body.

" wait!" yelled gia, she ran up.

" what... are you doing?" I asked

 

" I told you I would sacrifice myself for you."

I gasped, she was going to absorb dark matter... and vanish?!

by the time I finished my thought, gia was... already fading away!

I stared to cry

 

I wanted to stay, and save the world... not like this, though

" im gonna miss you!" I said

gia put her paw on my shoulder

" i... cali? i... love you!"

it somehow finally sunk in. it made sense now! and I noticed I had the same feelings about her.

" I promise I will get you back to this world!" I said

 

gia made a small laugh " i... believe you, there. I know you can do it, but... goodbye for now!"

 

she hugged me, and we were both crying now

" goodbye, gia!" I said, as she faded away, and I choke on my tears.

she was gone

 

I had to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm doing the epilogue again


	12. articuno

I walked for a while, and eventually saw a sign called: lively town, I went to a large building, and was greeted by a lucario, who waved

" hi! I'm Jaiden! who are you?"

im cali!" I waved back "I need to find my friend who absorbed dark matter and vanished"

Jaiden looked down

" I know how to get her back. in the legends, it says that the partner of the next messiah, you"

she pointed at me

" would be reincarnated as articuno, so you have to go to the ice cave, and meet her"

after a while in the cave, I came to a clearing, and saw a bird on an icicle.

 

" are you articuno?" I asked

 

" why yes, I am. why do you ask?"

she sounded a lot like gia, it stung, a bit

 

" i... lost my friend gia. do you know her?"

" no, I am sorry"

do I tell her? I mean... its the only way to progress

 

" you are the reincarnation of her..." I mutter

 

" that... makes sense. I don't really remember much before today"

 

" can you help me bring her back?" articuno nodded, and we went to stay in lively town.

when we go there, everyone treated her like royalty, but after a few days... she was normal.

 

the next morning... she wasn't there?! I saw a letter on her bed

it read: " cali. we have your friend. enter the blank cave.

enter alone

 

and some... familiar pokemon will be waiting!

 

\- houndoom and mightyana

 

I ran out, and ran to blank cave


	13. Finale...?

After going through the cave, I arrived to the end, where I saw the two fiends with a knocked out articuno 

 

I slashed at them, but they quickly ran out of the way

“ heh, weakling...” said houndoom.

 

“ leave articuno alone!” I shout

 

“ IF you can fight us on your own” they both said

My scarf glowed, and I felt a rush of power, I used some moves, and they fainted 

 

I suddenly saw my scarf glow, and a form took on

 

It was... Gia!

 

I ran to her, and felt strange 

 

I suddenly got taller!

“ Cali! You... evolved into a sylveon! Do... you...?” Said Gia 

I nodded

 

Articuno woke up “ I guess it was our combination of power that brought Gia back” she said

 

I smile, as we exit the cafe and go to Livley town


End file.
